


L-O-V-E

by retts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drabbles, Fluff, I want happy, M/M, One True Pairing, There will be Porn, alphabet prompts, but also sad, of varying length
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...</p><p> </p><p>This time, 9: Education</p><p> </p><p>Zayn asks Liam to teach him how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are my best friend, and it's the easiest thing to write these days. But I will still finish 'Domestic' don't worry. Just a matter of 'when', not 'if' :)

Arcade __

_GAME OVER_ flashes on the screen. Liam clutches the gun tighter as the cheers go round. He can't believe it; his high score - the one he's held and gently lorded over his mates for the past two months - has been beaten soundly by the skinny newbie grinning sheepishly at his own group of smug friends.

Liam props the gun on the holder. He's about to turn away, hot defeat prickling over his skin, when the boy - the usurper! - taps his shoulder.

'Good game, man,' says the guy, offering a tentative grin.

Liam chews on his bottom lip. He's tempted to ignore the peace offering and have a good sulk over his loss because he's entitled to, okay, it's not just a stupid game; it's an emblem of manhood, being able to shoot the most number of zombies in a game without dying. He half turns away, a stinging set-down on his lips, when he sees the boy's smile falter, an expression of acute disappointment crossing his face. He looks more rejected than Liam does, and _Liam_ is the one with the wounded pride.

Mentally giving a sigh, Liam shrugs and affects a careless posture. 'It was alright. You're good, so I suppose you earned it,' he drawls - or tries too but it comes out with a stutter when the other boy grins bashfully, eyelashes fluttering in a blink that flusters Liam for some reason.

 _Odd_ , thinks Liam, reaching up to ruffle his straightened fringe.

'Thanks. I've been, um, watching you play and, um, you're good too. Like, really good.'

Liam shrugs again. 'I've got mad zombie-killing skills.'

The boy giggles. Liam stares at him, confused but pleased. No one really laughs at his jokes so this guy - Zayn, Liam remembers the name he'd typed in as the player with the new high score - can't be too bad. Probably.

(Later on, Liam will realise that he hadn't really tried to be funny then and when he'll ask Zayn, Zayn will admit that he giggled from a combination of nerves and giddiness because,  _well, you know why, Li_.)


	2. Adamant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you like my drabbles. It's bringing my creativity back, and they keep getting longer too.

Adamant

 

Sometimes Zayn still can’t believe that Liam is his. Zayn goes to sleep at night thinking Liam will be gone in the morning, and he wakes up in the morning thinking Liam will not come back at night.

But each time he is surprised.

Each time Liam curls around him in bed and then, hours later, smiles a sleepy morning smile at him.

And each of those times, stretching to what feels exhiliratingly like permanence, Zayn becomes less uncertain and more like this is the rest of his life.


	3. Basketball

_Basketball_

 

 

Zayn burned his tongue on his coffee when he got a good glimpse of the face that came with that ass -

And the face lit up when he saw Zayn.

‘Shit, shit,’ mumbled Zayn as he tried to hide behind Harry’s lanky form.

‘What?’ Harry glanced over his shoulder, eyebrows pinched in bemusement.

Zayn hunched his shoulders, grabbed Harry’s arm, and began pulling Harry out of the coffee shop as he kept wincing because fuck, his tongue fucking burned. ‘Iths Liam godamn Payne, and we needth tho go!’

Understanding dawned on Harry’s face, as well as a truly devilish smirk. ‘Is he the one you once drunkenly fooled around with in a cupboard during that party after your A levels?’

‘Shuth - ’ Zayn scowled and dragged his tongue across the roof of his mouth, cursing the lisp-from-coffee-burn ’ - shut it, Harry, you don’t know what you’re talking about!’

‘Of course I do! I remember when I met you during first year of uni and you were all messed up with longing for the bloke you made out with, you know, the football star from your school.’

‘Fuck off,’ Zayn mumbled, ‘can we just - ‘

‘Actually,’ a new voice spoke up, ‘I played basketball in high school, but I also occasionally played football too so I reckon you’re still technically right.’

Zayn and Harry froze, twin looks of surprise on their faces. Harry recovered first, spinning on his heel and sticking out a hand at Liam Payne.

‘Hiya, mate, I’m Harry Styles.’

Liam matched Harry’s dimpled grin with his own bright one. They shook hands. Zayn swallowed when Liam turned to him, all big brown eyes and puffed up cheeks, and he took a considerable gulp of his coffee. Liam looked exactly like Zayn remembered but different at the same time. Good different. His eyes drifted to where Liam’s shoulders filled out the soft grey jumper he wore. Very good -

‘Hi Zayn,’ said Liam, eyes crinkling in the corners like Zayn remembered too, ‘it’s great to see you again. How are you? We ought to have a coffee sometime, catch up on old times.’

‘Old times,’ Harry snickered. Zayn elbowed him sharply in the side.

‘Yes, of course,’ said Zayn, licking his lower lip. He had to glance away when Liam kept looking at him, mouth tilted up at the corners. Zayn could feel his face grow hot. It was like he was seventeen again, sneaking glimpses of Liam in class or cheering him on during games. It was sort of ridiculous to feel the same way for the same boy after four years. It made him want to run away again.

‘So, erm, can I have your number then? For, you know, catching up.’ This time it was Liam’s cheeks that went slightly pink.

Harry took a step away from them, then another. ‘Uh, I’ll be elsewhere. Doing my own thing. Yeah, bye. Great meeting you, Liam Payne, basketball star.’

Liam laughed and gave a wave. ‘You too, mate.’ He looked at Zayn. ‘He seems nice.’

Zayn switched the coffee cup to his left hand and took out his phone from the front pocket of his trousers. ‘Yeah, he is. Best mate and all that. Oh, um, my mobile’s dead.’

‘I’ll save your number in my phone - ’ Liam peered at his iPhone ’ - which is also dead. I just charged this bugger two hours ago.’

Zayn bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning out loud or stomping his foot in frustration. He wanted that number when only a few minutes ago he’d been determined to hide. Liam’s gaze flicked towards him before he held up a finger. ‘Um, wait for a second, yeah? I’ll be right back.’

Liam quickly went up to the nearest table where two women were sat and started talking to them, gesturing his hands and making that face, the one that looked helpless and endearing at the same time. Zayn quickly looked away. He caught Harry staring at him from across the room.

Harry made a questioning motion with his hands. Zayn shook his head and shrugged. He took a dejected sip of his coffee. Despite himself, he couldn’t help glancing at Liam again. He was all grown up now. The mass of soft brown curls had been shorn close to his head. His jawline was more pronounced. The gentleness of youth had given way to the solidity of experience, but his smile was still painfully sweet. Zayn was different too, more knowing, more guarded, but his careful heart skipped a beat when Liam walked towards him, waving a pen in the air.

‘Here, can I?’ Liam gestured at Zayn’s coffee cup and Zayn handed it over. He bit down on the smile threatening to split his face as he watched Liam scribble down his number on the side of the cup.

Liam handed the cup back to Zayn, eyes soft and hopeful. ‘Just ring me up anytime, yeah?’

‘Yeah, definitely,’ said Zayn. He meant it this time, too.

Liam beamed at him. ‘Brilliant. I’ll go return this to the nice ladies. See you around, Zayn.’

Zayn was really different these days too, because he was a little braver than the terrified boy who’d avoided Liam after that one drunken night. He stared at the series of numbers scribbled messily on his Macchiato like an idiot until Harry came over and shook him.

‘Stop it, he can still see you,’ Harry whispered to him, pointing discreetly to where Liam was still thanking the women for the use of their pen. As if on cue, Liam looked up and their gazes collided.

Zayn gave an embarrassed wave, to which Liam responded with a little one of his own, before Zayn dragged Harry out of the coffee shop.

‘You’re blushing,’ said Harry.

Zayn would throw his cup at Harry if not for the mobile number and smiley face written there. ‘Shut the fuck up, Harry.’


	4. Clothes

_Clothes_

 

  
It’s never that straightforward when Zayn buys clothes. The actual acts of choosing them and handing over his credit card are simple; Zayn has a well established criteria about the sort of shirts, jumpers, trousers, pants, jackets, cardigans, and other garments he is willing to buy.

Then comes the fun part.

‘Hi, Li,’ says Zayn as he walks inside the hotel room, tossing his keycard and wallet on the coffee table. His eyes scan Liam up and down as he approaches his boyfriend. ‘You’re sweaty.’

Liam’s lips curl around the rim of the water bottle, and he takes two large swallows before he pulls the bottle away and says, ‘That I am, babe. What do you want me to do about it?’

This is a familiar routine.

Zayn kisses Liam long and deep, fingers petting the damp slopes of Liam’s shoulders. ‘I want you to have a bath because I have new clothes for you to wear. I want them to be loose and stretchy and smelling like you as soon as possible.’

Liam laughs and pecks Zayn on the forehead. ‘Whatever you want, your Highness. May I make a request though?’

‘You may,’ Zayn allows magnanimously and then lets out a giggle when Liam’s fingers drift down his sides.

Liam’s smile turns dirty. ‘Will you help me remove the clothes I have on right now?’


	5. Crystal Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time trying this sort of POV. Hope this sounds like Liam to you guys :)

_Crystal Clear_

 

 

 

Dear Zayn,

I’m not really good with words. I don’t even know how to spell. Remember? When we were still in school, you used to go over my essays and correct everything. Like it would be full of red ink! You were more vicious (I looked it up, and I mean it) than our English teacher! But I’d accept all of your corrections because you were always so worried about my marks.

And that’s so you all over, Zayn. You worry about me incessantly (I looked that up too) because you love me. And I’ve always found that so strange because you don’t fight for yourself half the time, but when it comes to me, you grow claws. And that used to worry me because what about you? But then I realised - well, alright, Danny helped me realise - that every time you left yourself vulnerable, I had to be there for you. And it has always been like that since we were boys, but it had taken me a bit longer to understand it in a new way. Much longer than you did anyway, and yeah, we have Danny to thank for that. You didn’t know, did you? Well you do now. We have to throw that bloke an overdue thank you do — hey that rhymes! :)

So what’s my point? My point is that I wanted to do something nice for you. Today isn’t anything special. We have anniversaries for lots of things: first date, first kiss, first time we made love, first time we fought, the time we became official, when we broke up and were so miserable for the next fortnight —

But today? It’s just a normal day for us. We woke up earlier today, fooled around a bit, I cooked breakfast, you wore the clothes I was supposed to wear, and we went to work. Nothing out of the ordinary for us, but for me?

Today, three years ago, was the exact moment I fell in love with you. I’ve never really told you the story, have I? I’m going to now. Well in an hour, when you meet me at our restaurant. Okay, okay, two hours, I know you want ‘enough time’ to get ready even though you’re always going to outshine every person out there without any effort. I won’t lie, I’m quite smug about that. You’re beautiful and you’re mine.

Don’t take too long, Zayn. I want to see you. I miss you already. I love you.

Yours (always, as cheesy as that sounds),

Liam :)


	6. Crazy

The first time Liam meets Zayn, he is intimidated. Here’s this insanely beautiful person stood in front of an equally beautiful painting, trailing flecks of colour across his cheek from the paint on his fingers.

The second time Liam meets Zayn, he is uncertain. Zayn is drunk off his arse, cheeks a bright red, wearing a lampshade as a hat and singing at the top of his lungs. He half stumbles all over Liam, calls him Bruce Wayne, and pets Liam’s bicep with a dreamy smile.

The third time Liam meets Zayn, he is amused. Zayn is an awkward, embarrassed mess, apologising to Liam for being a pissed idiot. Zayn is unable to meet Liam’s eye and he keeps rubbing the back of his neck. At that moment, Liam thinks there are many sides to Zayn and he wants to know them all.

The fourth time Liam meets Zayn, he is having fun. They are watching Batman, and they keep exchanging grins all throughout, cracking up once the first time someone says “Bruce Wayne". Liam playfully punches Zayn’s shoulder and Zayn makes a face at him, pretending to be hurt, and Liam has no choice but to rub the spot until everything goes kind of quiet around them.

The fifth time Liam meets Zayn, he is tongue-tied. He can’t quiet get the words out, especially with Zayn staring at him from over the rim of his coffee cup. But then he catches the painfully hopeful look Zayn gives him before it gets tucked away with a blink, all casualness again as Zayn takes a sip.

Liam takes a deep breath.

The sixth time Liam meets Zayn, he is nervous. They’ve barely said anything to each other as they make their way to the restaurant and Liam’s mind keeps going in circles. Maybe the candlelight dinner is too much. Maybe he ought to have started with something more simple. Maybe he and Zayn won’t get on. Maybe he is so way out of his league. Maybe -

Zayn’s eyes lights up in this beautifully shy way when Liam pulls out his chair for him, and Zayn interlocks their fingers together when Liam reaches out to touch his hand.

Liam stops counting by the time he whispers “I love you" to the crook of Zayn’s neck.

(His heart sort of skips a beat and he doesn’t know what to say to the brown-eyed boy in the Batman shirt looking at his painting. It makes Zayn completely forget about the paint on his fingers as he swipes them across his cheek.)

(It’s Bruce Wayne! It’s Zayn’s Batman, his Dark Knight with the soft hair and the softer eyes. Zayn wants to smell him. Zayn wants to touch him. Zayn wants to keep him.)

(Oh fuck, it’s Liam. Fuck. Zayn wants the world to open up and swallow him because could he have made more of an arse of himself? But he doesn’t want that to be the thing Liam remembers about him so Zayn tries to stammer out ‘I’m so sorry I was drunk out of my mind I’m not really like that I was just nervous when I saw you at the party and I think you are horribly attractive can we make out?’ and ends up buying Liam a kebab in apology instead.)

(Zayn stops breathing. He can feel every one of Liam’s fingertips on his skin, rubbing goosebumps to life there. Staring at Liam in the semi-darkness makes Zayn feel like his chest is about to burst, but looking away is unthinkable. Liam’s gaze drops to Zayn’s lips and Zayn licks them and -

A round of gunfire from the film breaks the silence.)

(Zayn won’t admit it but his toes are curling inside his trainers as Liam rubs the back of his neck in this adorably shy manner, looking like a bloke about to ask someone out. Zayn bites the inside of his cheek, a rush of wild hope going through him. He takes a fortifying gulp of coffee, chiding himself for being silly because there’s no way -

‘Will you go out with me?’ Liam blurts out, cheeks turning red.

Zayn chokes on his drink.)

(There is an actual candle on their table. It’s a tiny pink one, cradled inside a shot glass, but it’s still a fucking candle. Oh god. Liam pulls out Zayn’s chair for him and Zayn knows he’s fucked.)

(It’s like everything settles inside of Zayn when he hears those words. Every worry, every hurt, every dark feeling sort of melts away until Zayn feels nothing but peace. He turns his face into Liam’s hair, breathes in the scent of his shampoo, and whispers “I love you too".)


	7. Dangerous

'You'll be working undercover for this one,' said Harry, touching the screen propped on the wall to bring the mission file up. Zayn grabbed the folder on the table, preferring words to graphics. Easier to memorise, too. 

Zayn flipped through the file. The target was a Hong Kong businessman with associations to the Chinese Triad. There were murmurs underground about a large shipment of cocaine coming into London in a few days and the arrival of Siu-Wong Mau a week ago had pinged their interest. 

'What's my cover?' asked Zayn, lingering on the list of criminal activities Mau was connected with. 

Harry pressed on a thumbnail to open it, showing a picture of a Vicorian manor. 'You'll be part of the waiting staff - ' 

Zayn snorted. 'Of course.' 

' - and you won't be going in alone.' 

It was the hesitance in Harry's voice that made Zayn wary. He caught Harry's gaze and arched an eyebrow. Harry sighed and opened up Siu-Wong Mau's file. 

'According to intel, Mau isn't just connected to the Triad. He's done service for the Italians before. Specifically the Seppi family.' 

Dread pooled in Zayn's stomach. His fingers clenched around the folder. 'The weapons trade?'

'Yes, which is why MI6 _requested_ ,' Harry rolled his eyes, 'to join in our op.'

Fuck. Seppi. MI6. That could only mean -

Images of brown eyes flashed through Zayn's head. Pink scratches on skin. A bright smile. Big hands. Paris. Vienna. Cairo. Rome. A gun pressed close to a temple, disturbing the curls there. Fear like nothing Zayn's ever known. The blank whiteness of hospital walls. Arguments. Tears. Slammed doors. 

Harry nodded, looking apologetic. 'They're sending Liam Payne.'


	8. Exchange

(Left on the bedside table for Zayn)

[ ](http://imgur.com/MDTldb8)

 

 

(And another one on the door)

[ ](http://imgur.com/dKFfqid)

 

 

(Tacked on the refrigerator door)

[ ](http://imgur.com/GiFwNwv)

 

 

(On the bathroom mirror)

[ ](http://imgur.com/DH3U0hL)

 

 

(Stuck on the opposite side)

[ ](http://imgur.com/F9YUL20)

 

 

 

(Found by Liam attached to his water bottle the next day)

[ ](http://imgur.com/G6sJoZy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is food for my soul :)


	9. Education

Education

 

Palms sweaty, Zayn settled himself in front of Liam. The mattress dipped under his weight. The duvet felt cool against his bare calf. Zayn was acutely aware of everything, especially the boy pushing his hair (straight now, it was a change Zayn was still adapting to) from his face. Even the silence seemed loud to Zayn.

Liam grinned. ‘Relax, Zayn.’

Zayn instantly tensed up. ‘I am relaxed,’ he said.

Liam shook his head. ‘If I touch you now, you’re going to snap like a rubber band, mate.’

Colour flooded Zayn’s face and he threw his hands up to cover his cheeks, falling back on the bed with a groan. ‘Leeyum!’ he whined, reaching out to kick his best mate. ‘How can you say that with a straight face? You’re such a git!’

Liam let out a laugh. ‘I’m sorry, Zaynie. I just wanted to see your reaction. We don’t have to do this if you’re, like, uncomfortable. I’m sure Alice won’t expect a kiss on your date - ‘

'I hate you,' Zayn cut in, propping himself up on his elbows to see Liam grinning widely at him. 'I don't know why you are my best friend.'

Liam snorted. ‘You love me, really. Come on, Zayn.’ He held out a hand, all long fingers and wide palm in contrast to his skinny wrist. Zayn sighed and let himself be pulled up to a sitting position. He grumbled as he shook off Liam’s grip.

He was still frowning when Liam wriggled towards him, suddenly bringing their faces closer together. Zayn gulped and stopped himself from flinching away. This was his idea, after all. And it was just Liam, his best friend. If Zayn trusted anyone to teach him how to kiss, then it was Liam.

The other boy gave him a warm smile, all teasing gone. ‘Close your eyes?’

'No.' Zayn cleared his throat when his voice cracked. 'No, I'd rather see what you're doing.'

Lips curling higher, Liam touched the side of Zayn’s face. ‘You won’t really be able to see, though.’

'It's fine.'

Liam licked his lips and Zayn followed the movement, making him feel hot all over. ‘Why are you so calm?’ he blurted out, unable to help himself. It was like there was a knot in his chest, giant butterly carnivores in his belly, but Liam was just sat there, cool as the fucking proverbial cucumber.

Liam shook his head and inched even closer. His nose looked even bigger from this distance, bordered by cheeks still a bit round with baby fat. ‘I’m actually nervous on the inside but I don’t want to cock up your first kiss, so I’m forcing myself to be calm.’

Zayn’s eyes widened. He hadn’t realised that by asking Liam to teach him how to kiss, he was practically asking Liam to give him his first one, too.

Before Zayn could say anything though, Liam closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is lovely and always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated, if not actively longed for because I am a needy baby :) 
> 
> You can give me one-word prompts (subjects, ideas, verbs, adjectives, etc) over at my Tumblr: clare-is-a-weed.tumblr.com


End file.
